Dagran
Summary Dagran is the leader of Zael's mercenary band and Zael's best friend in The Last Story. Dagran has fought along with Zael throughout the continent, wanting to pursue the dream of a better life by becoming a knight. He is initially the tritagonist, but later becomes the secondary antagonist and the mandatory penultimate boss after it is revealed that he's been working with Zangurak to recreate the world for personal revenge. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 6-C, possibly Low 5-B Name: Dagran (Quark in the original Japanese) Origin: The Last Story Age: Unknown, likely in his 20s Classification: Mercenary | Bearer of the Outsider's Power Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Limited Mind Manipulation (Can attract enemy attention to him with Full Counter), Attack Reflection (Can deflect magical projectiles with Full Counter), Instinctive Reaction (Full Counter causes him to automatically counter all incoming attacks for a few seconds), Statistics Amplification (can boost his attack strength with Power Strike and his defense with Full Guard and Full Counter), Death Manipulation (Death Sentence inflicts enemies with the Doom status, causing them to instantly die 30 seconds later), Healing or Life Absorption (Wields Traive or Emperor, which both have a chance to restore health on hit), Resistance to Petrification (Can quickly break free from being turned to stone by Reptid Stone Blades) | All prior in addition to Status Effect Inducement (Can lower enemy defenses (durability and resistances) with Gathering), Flight, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation (Can create Forcefields granting him the Perfect Defense status, nullifying almost all attacks), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Immortality (Type 3 and 8, will continue to regenerate as long as his true body lives), Transformation (Can grow into successively larger and more powerful forms), Resistance to Status Effects, Poison, Death Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Mind Manipulation (Cannot be affected by status effects such as Poison, Silence, Instant Death, Gravity, Stop, Charm or Dizzy) Attack Potency: Small Building level (comparable to base Yurick, fought large monsters alongside Zael) | At least Island level, possibly Small Planet level (Absorbed the power of the Gurak half of the Outsider) Speed: At least Peak Human Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Superhuman (Can casually pick up Zael with one hand) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Island Class, possibly Small Planet Class Durability: Small Building level | At least Island level, possibly Small Planet level (Fought with Zael, can withstand the strength of his own strikes) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range | Tens of metres Standard Equipment: Traive or Emperor Intelligence: Gifted. An extremely capable leader of a mercenary band, as well as having skill in maneuvering the political landscape, in addition to being a skilled swordsman. Weaknesses: None notable | Due to his powers instability, enough damage to him can force him to concentrate all his power to his true body, allowing it to be targeted. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Power Strike:' Temporary increases attack power. *'Guard Counter:' When guarding melee strikes, performs a counter attack, and while guarding magic, deflects it back to the caster. *'Full Counter:' Attracts enemies, increases defense and counters all incoming attacks automatically. *'Spirit Attack: Death Sentence:' A powerful jumping slash. Inflicts death upon enemies in the area of impact, causing them to perish after a certain length of time. *'Gathering:' Dagran's variation of Gathering reduces the defenses of all nearby enemies. *'Unnamed Teleportation:' With the power of the Outsider, Dagran can teleport short distances to close the gap between himself and his enemies. *'Unnamed Energy Projection:' In further transformations, Dagran can project a barrage of energy blasts from his body that converge on the target from all directions, powerful enough to instantly kill Zael if all hit. *'Unnamed Needle Rain:' Dagran flies into the air to release a barrage of needle-like projectiles in all directions. Those hit automatically gain the Doom status effect, causing them to instantly die 30 seconds later. Key: Base | With the Outsider's Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Last Story Category:Regeneration Users Category:Death Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5